Something To Believe In
by ariadne-chan
Summary: If I agree to play Romeo, will you be my Juliet?" A couple of broken bones, a series of paparazzi shots, an all-night drinking session, a redhead on the verge of a nervous breakdown and a bunch of adrenaline-fueled boys. Seiso is in for a wild treat.
1. Romeo and Juliet

whoops, another shot at humor. hn, kind of had the idea for this story last night, for i was awake for the earlier part of the morning hours because i had tummy ache, because i ate too much barbecue, because i'm such a pig. ehehe. let me know what you think of it.

**Chapter I**

"K-Kaji-kun! Please, please get up! I'm begging you—"

"I won't stand up until you've decided, Hino-san. It's just a 'yes' or a 'no.'"

"I—I—_please, _get up!"

Hino Kahoko sweated bullets as Kaji Aoi knelt in front of her. The last thing she wanted now was attention, especially with the possibility of Amou Nami lurking around with her universally-feared camera. She wanted to say 'no' but the Drama Club wanted to raise funds, and since Kaji-kun made it crystal clear that he wouldn't accept the role if he didn't have _her _for his partner, Kahoko was pretty sure that the club people would kill her if she refused. With him around, blending in with the background was just about impossible.

"If I agree to play Romeo, will you be my Juliet?"

"Y-your Juliet?! Gah! Kaji-kun—"

"Where? Kaji-kun and Hino-san did you say? Where are they? Where?!"

Kahoko sweated even more profusely as she recognized the voice. Noooo—she could not afford to have a picture with Kaji-kun kneeling in front of her _again. _Goodness knows how she had endured his fan-girls' occasional backstabbing revenge including several cases of unfair and derogatory gossiping and tripping on the corridors, undeserved as they were.

She heard several footsteps; loud ones that raced back to the empty classroom.

"YES! YES! I AGREE!!" Kahoko cried rather impulsively and then with a sudden burst of energy pulled Kaji up. Quite surprised, he tripped over her violin case and instinctively reached out to balance himself out. He propped both arms against the wall, pinned Kahoko on the process, and his face stopped an inch short of hers.

_Flash._

---

"Okay—so I have it all covered—sense of touch, taste, hearing, touch, no—I mentioned that one already—so sight, smell, hearing—no, wait—"

Tsuchiura handed Hihara-senpai a pencil and a sheet of paper.

"You better write them down so you won't forget."

"Gee, thanks."

Tsukimori Len sighed as he cleaned the edges of his bow. The three of them were cooped up inside the spacious conference room while they waited for Yunoki-senpai, Fuyuumi and Shimizu to arrive. It was the first afternoon of the ensemble rehearsals for the School Festival.

School Festival.

That's two months from now, and then he would leave for Vienna shortly after the end of term. Everything was exactly as planned.

"Okay, so there's the sense of smell, touch, hearing, sight and taste," announced Hihara-senpai loudly. "Gee, I keep on forgetting things these days. What else?"

"Sense of equilibrium," provided Len in a moment of sympathy for the trumpet player with a little sense of social boundary.

"Huh, that's new."

"I'll tell you something that's new," jeered Tsuchiura from where he sat as he worked on his newly arranged scores, "and I bet Ice Cube here doesn't know what it is."

"Ugh, I so hate psychology. God, I hate memorization. What's that, by the way?"

"Sense of humor."

They burst out laughing. Fuyuumi entered the room at that moment, and, seeing her senpais snorting like a pair of adolescent pigs, she hid behind the curtain. Len frowned and he deeply regretted that he ever spoke up. Stupid plus stupid isn't exactly the best combination. He scowled darkly and turned his back on them.

"It's not at all funny."

"See what I mean?"

"Gahahaha!"

"I know what you lack," Len replied sourly. "Common sense."

"Oops, it's a good one. But still—hahahahaha!"

"Idiots."

The door opened, and Kanazawa-sensei appeared, followed shortly by Yunoki-senpai and Shimizu-kun.

"Oho, you boys seem to be having a good time."

"Tsukimori was being…funny."

"Bwahahaha!"

"What a pair of misfits."

"Was that a joke? Never mind—settle down, settle down. Fuyuumi, unroll yourself off that curtain, for Kami's sake, you'll choke. Okay, so I'm here for some announcement. Change of plans."

"Change of plans, sensei?" asked Yunoki-senpai. "Is the ensemble canceled?"

"No, actually, Director Akihiko heard of the General Education Department's plans for the school festival. They're planning to stage a play."

"A play, Kanayan? What kind of play?"

"Uh—Tsuchiura?"

"I'm not sure," shrugged the pianist. "It's 'Romeo and Juliet,' I think."

"Where do we fit in here?"

"You'll play. Y'know, background stuff."

"But Romeo and Juliet isn't a musical!"

"Didn't you hear me say 'background stuff,' baka."

"Pfft."

Len folded his arms in front of his chest, arrogant medieval duke-style. "Why would we serve as musicians for a General Education Department production? It would be better for us to go ahead with the ensemble. It's a Music Department effort."

"Ha…" muttered Shimizu sleepily.

"Hmm, I'm from the Gen-Ed Department, but for once I agree with Ice Cube here. People aren't inclined to watch plays, anyway."

"Who's playing the lead role?" asked Hihara-senpai.

"Kaji. The transfer student."

"And I say we go on with the ensemble," added Yunoki-senpai darkly. Len frowned. 'Can't afford a little competition, so it seems.

"Alright, then," replied Kanazawa-sensei resignedly. "I'll inform the Director of your decision. I'll instruct Hino to pre-record the music, then, since you—"

"Kanayan, did you say 'Hino?' You mean Kaho-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why—is she the music director or something?"

"In that case I'd like to help her, Kanayan! Heh heh."

"What a traitor."

"No, she plays Juliet."

"Oh, I see—YOU MEAN JULIET?!?! LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET?!?"

"Uh huh."

"LIKE KAJI-KUN AND KAHO-CHAN!!?!?"

"Whoa, relax, relax, Hihara-senpai."

"Seems like a major emotional turnabout here," chuckled Kanazawa-sensei as he shuffled his papers gingerly. "Who's in favor of joining the play?"

Four hands shot up, excluding Yunoki-senpai's and his.

"Oho. Majority vote wins, then."

Len sighed in defeat. It's going to be a long, long two months.

---

**Next Chapter:**

"I swear, we weren't kissing—it was an accident—"

"Can you imagine what your punishment this time would be, Kahoko? I will punish your children and grandchildren and their children and grandchildren—"

"What, you're still alive by then?!"

---

**edit: thanks to **_gorgeousgossipgirl_** for sharing the 'common sense' bit. it was pretty smart. kansha! ^-^**


	2. Mercutio

more of a filler chapter, i feel. more humor next time.

**Chapter II**

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

"Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou sighed as, out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kaji move towards Hino. He immediately regretted that he agreed to watch the rehearsals along with Hihara-senpai, Fuyuumi, Yunoki-senpai and Shimizu. Seeing Kaho—ahem—Hino—acting all lovey-dovey with Kaji the transfer student was kind of difficult—it made him think of the 'kissing' picture in the school article—and he briefly paused to imagine what it would be like if he acted opposite Hino instead.

He shook his head.

He wasn't supposed to daydream like a grade-schooler.

They were all supposed to inspect and plan where to place the chairs, music stands and instruments for the play. No one had been able to convince Tsukimori to come. Not that Ryou wanted him to, of course.

"It is my soul that calls upon my name.

How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,

Like softest music to attending ears."

"What the hell," he muttered. So agreeing to join the stage play via the ensemble really was a bad idea.

"Okay, cut!"

Amou Nami appeared from behind the side curtains and strode to the direction of the actors.

"Hey, Kaho, you're too stiff. Try to relax a bit more. You're supposed to be lovers here, y'know, and stop stuttering. It ruins the romantic mood. Argh—Kaho—"

"There, there," soothed Kaji. "Hino-san is doing fine; she'll do better next time. Give her some credit, Amou-san."

"Uh, uh-huh," she replied resignedly. "Polish your lines, then."

"Yes, thank you."

"Teacher Kanazawa!" called an unfamiliar voice from below the stage, and Ryou squinted to take a good look. It was a pale, thin, bespectacled, scarf-covered person who, from his very false falsetto voice to his awkward stance, Ryou guessed was a homosexual. "How very nice of you to come. Oh, and you've brought your students with you!"

He watched Hino flip her head to their direction and then she blushed furiously at the sight of her fellow former concours participants. She took half a step backwards, and Kaji reached out to steady her.

"Ah—Mirai-sensei—I thought by this time you're already done with your practices."

"Oh, time flies—but if you would let us rehearse just another scene—"

"Uh, go ahead," replied Kanazawa-sensei, "My students can wait."

Like hell.

"Kanayan," inquired Hihara-senpai as the director talked to Kaji and Hino, "Kanayan, do they—Romeo and Juliet—I mean—are they going to _kiss?"_

"Lots," the teacher replied indifferently, "And if you've watched the 1968 and 1996 movie versions, they even got bed scenes."

Hihara-senpai fainted.

"Alright," called the director loudly, "We'll start on Romeo and Juliet's scene, Act 1, Scene 5, and go!"

Kaji moved forward and took Hino's hand.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Tch."

"G-good pilgrim," stuttered Hino, "Y-you do wrong your hand t-too much,

W-which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For s-saints have hands t-that—"

"For Kami's sake!" cried the director shrilly, "Why are you mutilating the script, child?"

"I—I'm sorry, Mirai-sensei—"

"Alright, alright! We've been practicing for three hours, anyway. We'll have another go with the romantic scenes tomorrow. Hino, are you alright? You look like you're gong to faint. Kaji, please memorize your lines with Mercutio, although we're yet to find the one to play the part—Amou, I wonder whether you've found a student who—"

Romantic scenes?

Tch.

---

Hino Kahoko trembled slightly as she took a seat on the dressing room. The rehearsals had been tiring enough, but the sight of her fellow concours participants seated on the front row made her feel doubly tired and exhausted. And embarrassed, to top it all off.

"Hino-san? Are you alright?"

She smiled weakly as Kaji-kun took the seat beside her. He is the best partner anyone could ever hope to have—always smiling, patient and understanding—but still; it didn't stop her from wishing she were somewhere else instead. Like...like the practice room.

"I'm sorry, Kaji-kun," she apologized, "I don't know how to act, I can't even get my lines right—"

"Shush, no worries. I'll be with you. You don't have to worry much, alright?"

"I can't help it," she wailed. "I am so pathetic."

In a blink of an eye, he was kneeling in front of her. Kahoko blinked as his hands cradled her face.

"You need to be comfortable with me, Hino-san, for this play to work out."

"Eh, but—"

"This must be hard for you, and I'm sorry for forcing you to go through all this, but Hino-san, I want you to know…that when I'm with you…I am…I am happy."

Her face must have turned tomato red, for Kaji-kun smiled sweetly and tapped her face.

"Have you ever heard of the fake kiss, Hino-san?"

"F-fake kiss?"

"It is mostly used in theaters—where the lead actors seemed to kiss, but actually, they do not. I know of a technique which involves placing a thumb on another actor's face but it has to be done correctly for it to appear real."

"Eh—what about it?"

His eyes twinkled.

"Well, we have lots of kissing scenes, yes?"

"Ehhhhh!!"

Kahoko automatically pulled away in embarrassment. Unable to help herself, she covered her face with her hands. Kaji-kun chuckled heartily.

"Here, drink this," he offered after a while. "Hino-san?"

She took the bottled water and thanked him while she avoided his gaze. Kaji-kun, ever so thoughtful. It still puzzled her—what moved him to transfer to Seiso. The reason just can't be _her, _really; he's too perfect and she's too plain. Somehow, things just didn't make sense.

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Kaji-kun."

"For what?"

"For being so plain." She sighed heavily. "I wish you've chosen a more capable partner."

"I have you, Hino-san," he replied cheerfully, "And why would I settle for anything less than the best?"

For the eleventh time that afternoon, she blushed.

"Hino-san," he said softly. "Forgive me if I sound insistent, but Mirai-sensei said that we're to rehearse the romance scenes tomorrow. And I figured—maybe you'd get less embarrassed if we go through the whole thing privately first. What do you think?"

Gah, she had totally forgotten about it. Kahoko winced—his suggestion was logical and suits her just fine, really, but still—embarrassing!

"A-ah, w-well—uh, K-kaji-kun…"

"It's alright if you refuse. You don't have to worry about me."

Rehearsals. With lots of people watching. Kahoko was sure she would faint. She would have to do it sooner or later anyway. At least Kaji-kun was thoughtful enough to consider her feelings. She ought to be thankful for it.

"It's okay, really," she gushed, "You're right—it's better if we practice in—uh—in private first."

He smiled warmly. "It would be better if we start on the dialogue for Scene 5. You'd feel less embarrassed that way. Just keep in mind that you are Juliet, and I Romeo. Internalize the character."

"H-hai. Ahem—Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take."

Her heart thudded loudly as Kaji-kun closed the distance between their faces. He took her hand and tilted his head to one side. Kahoko, her instincts kicking in, closed her eyes.

But the kiss never came. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes and found Kaji-kun turned to the direction of the open door. Just outside was Hihara-senpai who looked flustered and shocked and surprised, all in one spin. He trembled slightly.

"H-Hihara-senpai?" asked Kahoko. "What are you doing here?" Her face turned red as the trumpet player's eyes strayed from her face to her left hand, still held by Kaji-kun.

His eyes bulged.

"Hihara-senpai?" asked Kaji-kun softly. "You have something to say?"

"I'm-sorry-I-didn't-know-you-were-here-I-mean-I-know-but-I-thought-Kaho-chan-was-alone-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I-didn't-realize-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry—"

He ran away from the dressing room.

"What was that?" she asked after a while. "Why'd he run away?"

Kaji-kun regarded their linked hands thoughtfully while Kahoko pulled at her hand subtly, at the same time afraid to offend him.

Flash.

Kahoko yanked her hand away as Nami eyed them with glinting eyes, her camera on her hands.

"Sorry to disturb your—er, _private_ sessions," she announced playfully, "but Kaji-kun, Mirai-sensei wants you back on stage—someone auditioned for the role of Tybalt, and he needs to see how the two of you would look and sound together. Follow me?"

"Oh, of course," he replied cordially. "Hino-san, please wait for me after the rehearsals. It's getting dark—I'll walk you home."

"E-eh—"

"Ah, Kaho-chan. I'll call you. _Later," _pressed Nami, her voice heavy with malice.

And just then he followed the journalist out of the dressing room.

"Aren't you being too familiar?"

Kahoko jumped and she turned her head back to the door—Yunoki-senpai was framed on the doorway, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Y-Yunoki-senpai?"

"I was merely concerned where Hihara disappeared to. Judging from the look on his face, however, he must have witnessed a rather unnerving scene."

"It's not what you th—"

"He'll walk you home?" he asked sourly with a saccharine smile that was chemically combined with acid, "Why, are you two together?"

"No! We were only—"

His eyes narrowed and he closed the door behind him. Kahoko gulped as he pressed the button on the center of the knob, and she backed away nervously as he slowly advanced closer to her, like a predator to his doomed prey.

"How would you explain the article that came out three days ago?"

"That's not true—actually—"

He moved with a swiftness that startled even Kahoko, and in an instant, Yunoki-senpai had her pinned to the wall.

"What say you, Kahoko?" he breathed on her ear.

"Y-Yunoki-senpai!" she cried as he pressed her against the wall, "Yunoki-senpai—"

"Hmm?"

"I swear, we weren't kissing—it was an accident—"

"Can you imagine what your punishment this time would be, Kahoko?" He traced the planes on her face, and Kahoko shuddered. "I will punish your children and grandchildren and their children and grandchildren—"

"What, you're still alive by then?!"

He laughed mirthlessly.

"I was merely emphasizing the gravity of your offense," he replied sardonically, "You are so unbelievably stupid at times, Kahoko. I wonder what I see in—"

He stopped short and then he released her. He frowned as he twirled a strand of her hair with his finger.

"This transfer student irritates me."

"Kaji-kun?"

His lips pulled down in the corners.

"But he's really nice to me."

"Really?" he asked sourly. "That complicates things."

"Eh?"

He moved closer, and then he cupped Kahoko's chin.

"No one plays with my _favorite _toy," he announced darkly, "or they'll have to answer to _me."_

"What? Favorite what? But—but—I'm not a _toy—"_

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Let us see," he whispered contemptuously, "You'll ride with me _home, _Kahoko."

"But—"

He pressed his lips to his finger, and she felt his warm breath against her cheek. Kahoko's eyes bulged at Yunoki-senpai's boldness, and he smirked at her surprised face. "Let us see," he repeated as he straightened up, walked away and opened the door like nothing happened.

"Follow me."

"Yunoki-senpai! Where are you going?"

"To challenge your Romeo into a duel. How does that sound?"

She hid behind the curtains as he stepped into the stage.

"May I have your attention, Mirai-sensei?"

"Yes, beautiful boy?"

"I would like to audition for the role of Mercutio."

Kahoko's eyes bulged. Mercutio? Like, Mercutio?! He can't be serious—

"You? Mercutio?" asked Mirai-sensei, likewise appalled. Surely Yunoki-senpai wouldn't want to play a role that gets killed off eventually?

He smiled politely. "I find the character really fascinating."

"Are you sure? Frankly, we're looking for a Cast B Romeo. If you want—"

"Mercutio's death introduces the forces and patterns of dramatic action that lead to the ultimate tragedy," he explained rather intellectually. "The role is sufficiently challenging. Besides, Romeo's character is regarded by scholars as _weak."_

Kaji-kun flinched slightly and Kahoko chewed on the wall of her cheek. Yaaay. He really hates the transfer student.

"Oh, very well then, let's give it a try. Amou, hand him Act 2 scripts. Kaji-kun—"

"I know the lines quite well, Mirai-sensei," interrupted Yunoki-senpai, and without another word he moved closer to Kaji-kun. "Why, is not this better than groaning for love? Now art thou sociable, now art thou Romeo, now art thou what thou art, by art as well by nature. For this driveling love is like a great natural that runs lolling up and down to hide his _bauble_ in a hole."

"Oh, very well! Very well, indeed! If you are sure about this, young man, then you are to be Mercutio. You should practice with us every afternoon after class starting tomorrow. Would that be alright?"

He threw a short, mocking glance at Kahoko's direction.

"Yes, Mirai-sensei. Thank you for accepting me. I hope the same goes for the other actors."

"Of course," interjected Kaji-kun politely, "Welcome to the play, Yunoki-senpai."

_Every afternoon spent with Yunoki-senpai._

The play is just getting started.

---

**Next Chapter:**

"No one, and I repeat—NO ONE—walks out of my stage! How dare he throw my precious manuscripts on the floor?! What is that rude boy's name?!?"

"Er—Tsukimori Len-kun."

"Well, he's a handsome boy, and I certainly am not letting him get away with this. Very well, call for the rest of the actors, Amou. I have found our Cast B Romeo."

---


	3. The Unwilling Romeo

**Chapter III**

"Cut!! More life to your lines, Kaji-kun, more hesitancy! Again, Act 1, scene 4, line 50, and go!"

Kaji faced the audience, and then he clasped his hands on his back like a medieval nobleman as he said, "And we mean well in going to this masque, but 'tis no wit to go."

"Why, may one ask?"

"I dreamt a dream tonight."

"And so did I."

"Well, what was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie," replied Yunoki with a very convincing mocking smirk. Kanazawa Hiroto chuckled. Rich kid knows how to act, and he makes a really good semi-villain. He lazily draped himself over an auditorium chair, and he watched in amusement as the two worked to outwit each other.

"Very good! Very good indeed!" cried Mirai-sensei happily, "Oh, you are the _best _person for the part, Yunoki-kun! Only you could have given Mercutio's role such stupendous justice!"

"Thank you, Mirai-sensei."

Hiroto chuckled gain as he noticed the ghost of a smirk on his lips. Some kind of a competition between the boys, huh?

"But of course, Kaji-kun is also amazing," he amended after a while. "Everyone take a break—ten minutes—we'll work on the analysis later on."

Break time.

Hiroto rose to his feet. Just then, Yunoki moved closer to the transfer student and both of them bent and studied the script. They accidentally stood under the gossamer—part of the props—and it made them look like newlyweds, for the unclipped fluffy white net flowed like a veil behind Yunoki's head.

"Bravo, bravo!" Hiroto called loudly, "I now pronounce you—husband and hus—"

"Do not dare finish your sentence, Teacher Kanazawa," warned Mirai-sensei, "I do not tolerate such profanity in my theater."

He scowled. Geez, what a killjoy. Several students laughed, although of course Romeo and Mercutio were too immersed on their discussion to take notice. He regained his seat lazily with every intention of dozing off.

"On the other hand, Teacher Kanazawa," called the teacher loudly, "You could play the part of Friar Lawrence, since you obviously enjoy playing the Lord's disciple."

He gawked.

"Me? Wha?"

"Friar Lawrence."

"Me, a friar? ME?! Ahaha, you must be kidding, Mirai-sensei!"

The teacher dramatically winced and carefully re-arranged the dark blue shawl around his neck.

"Of course not. Unlike you, I take my work seriously."

"Geez, come on. I'm a teacher, I can't be—"

"Teacher Sawaki has agreed to play a part. And I am sure you would look _wonderful _on stage."

"Oh please," he countered sourly, "Look at me. Do I even qualify for a priest?!"

Mirai-sensei contemplated, eyed the younger teacher from head to sandaled toes and replied, "You're everything short of holy, but you would do."

The students near Mirai-sensei burst into hearty laughter, and Hiroto glared at them contemptuously.

"I don't—"

"You're supervising them anyway," he snapped in a disinterested tone, "You might as well help with the production. Ah, Teacher Kanazawa. The theater offers a vast encounter of learning and the inner working of the heart and the soul—"

"Geez, geez, alright, whatever makes you happy," he grumbled. Mirai-sensei is the _only_ person who had been able to annoy him in years. Kira doesn't count, since he'd been Mr. Annoying since birth. Somehow, he'd developed some sort of immunity against his impassive kouhai through the years.

"Everyone, listen here!" Mirai-sensei announced cheerfully. "Our very own Teacher Kanazawa has consented to play the part of Friar Lawrence! Isn't it wonderful? Let us give him a round of applause!"

He muttered incoherently in disgust as his students clapped and cast him amused glances. Shit. Cool teacher personality went down the drain. He had gladly accepted the role of supervisor because a. he would be able to do what he wanted, b. he wouldn't be doing anything and c. he gets paid all the same. And now he lands the role of some priest. What a boring character. And some chaste character, too, hahaha.

'_Geez.'_

---

Hino Kahoko was awfully aware of Kaji-kun behind her, thanks to Nami who kept on gesturing and shooting her malicious winks and glances. She tried very hard to loosen up her tense shoulders, but at that point, how can a girl help it?

Mirai-sensei had them all seated on the stage floor as he discussed the 'essence' and 'analyses' of the play. Kaji-kun told her that it was to understand the play better, and would result to a better staging of 'Romeo and Juliet.' The stage was crowded, and she tried hard not to think of his warm breath behind her right ear.

"First, the rules," called Mirai-sensei. "No eating, drinking and _smoking _inside the theater. Perhaps I would allow the first two inside the dressing rooms, but only if you would be responsible enough to clean up afterwards. The rest requires the use of common sense."

He gathered stacks of papers from his small table below the stage. "I am a stickler for time and exactitude. I despise late comers, people whose attendance rely on the phasing of the moon and actors who frequently engage in out-of-the-body experiences. Also, I do not want to hear—I do not allow, rather—two words inside the theater. One is gross, and the other is cool."

"So what are the words?" interjected Kanazawa-sensei from behind the balcony scene props. There was a ripple of laughter, and even Kahoko grinned at the joke. Her face went grim, however, after Yunoki-senpai shot her a mocking glance for reasons known only to himself.

"If you had a respectable amount of brain," snapped Mirai-sensei in irritation, "You probably could have ruled it out for yourself."

"Ouch!"

"What is so striking about Romeo and Juliet," he called loudly above all the laughter and noise as he resumed the dramatic pacing on his special platform, "Is that it has become the quintessential story of young love. Because young lovers feel that they have to overcome giant obstacles in order to be together; because they feel that they would rather die than be kept apart." He paused and examined them with his large black-rimmed spectacles. "I am making myself perfectly clear, yes?"

There was a chorus of agreement despite the obviously bored voices, and Kahoko lowered her eyes to the floor wearily. She thought of the pieces she should be working on instead; the History and Math exams she has to take the next day, and of the enormous number of lines she has to memorize in a month and a half's time.

She winced and shook her head helplessly.

"Hino-san? You disagree with our theory?"

She stared blankly at Mirai-sensei, uncomprehending, until she felt Kaji-kun lean closer to her and whisper, "Hino-san, Mirai-sensei is talking to you."

"Huh—ah—what? I mean, excuse me—"

"Do you disagree with our theory?"

"No, no—sorry, please go on."

Her cheeks burned, and she tried to sink lower to the floor as was possible.

"As I was saying, the conflict between traditional authority and individual desire also provides the framework for Shakespeare's presentation of the Montague-Capulet feud. The feud, like the lovers' secret marriage, is another problem in social management, and another form of socially problematic desire—"

A three-page journal for Science, a written report on Literature, another one for Physical Education—Kahoko wondered how she would be able to finish everything in time for the Friday deadline. Kaji-kun had offered to help her, but the thought of them together in the Library and the gossip it would cause weighed on her mind, and suddenly scraping a passing mark for the term doesn't seem worth the abuse she would get from his adoring fan-girls.

"Earth to Hino-san!" cried Mirai-sensei and Kahoko jerked her head up in surprise. "You were travelling to the Andromeda galaxy in the speed of light!"

"I—I'm very sorry, Mirai-sensei…"

"Please, excuse her for this afternoon, Mirai-sensei," supplied Kaji-kun in a low and apologetic voice, "Hino-san had been through a lot of things this week; she must be physically and mentally exhausted."

Kahoko bowed down slightly—she could almost feel the eyes of his fan-girls digging a hole on the back of her head. Her face felt hot, and she sank, if it was at all possible, lower to the floor.

"Well, I'll let this pass," huffed Mirai-sensei, "But you cannot plead for an apology every time, Hino-san."

"Y-Yes, I understand."

"Alright, it's almost five o'clock. We've got another hour to work on props and costumes." He clapped his hands. "Amou-san, come here for a moment and help me with the audition—are the people here? Very good, so I was wondering whether—"

"I'll help you up, Hino-san," murmured Kaji-kun politely as she struggled to move her numbed legs, and she felt her face grow hot again. "Take it easy."

Gah.

---

"Tch. What the hell is wrong with this thing?!"

"Use your brain, not your mouth."

"Shut up. Hihara-senpai, twist it harder to the left—why won't the bloody thing come off?!"

Tsukimori Len sighed as he watched Tsuchiura and Hihara-senpai tug on the boom mic hidden behind the curtains. The drama club students gaped at them in surprise, and then Tsuchiura scowled.

"Make yourself useful around here, Ice Cube," he called loudly, "You think you're a construction foreman or something."

He pointedly ignored Tsuchiura and helped Shimizu carry the music stands to the platform below the stage instead. He had been annoyed beyond words after Kanazawa-sensei asked them to help with the stage presentation. He knew the teacher only wanted to amuse himself by seeing them waste their time on the Auditorium—he hated the fact that he should have been practicing at that very minute.

"Yo, Tsukimori, help Tsuchiura and Hihara backstage, will you? Shimizu and Fuyuumi will handle these easy tasks."

He nodded briefly and avoided the squealing girls on the benches. Stupid play.

They should have gone ahead with the ensemble; then he wouldn't have to deal with people and their tendency to be irritatingly emotional and stupid.

He shook his head.

"Alright, Hino-san, come on stage, we've got a handful of boys here. Let us see how you would look and sound with them—"

He reached the backstage in irritation, and he found Tsuchiura, Hihara-senpai and the transfer student—Len forgot what his name is—laughing and sharing useless stories. He ignored them and then he stalked off to find something to do.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun, I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Kaji Aoi, and I've just transferred at your school this semester. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Len took the proffered hand out of politeness, and they shook hands briefly. His face was blank and unreadable as he replied, "I trust you are enjoying your stay here."

"Oh, but of course."

"Well then, excuse me."

He wandered off again; irritated that he was reduced to looking for something to do when otherwise he would have been immersed with perfecting another classical piece. He hated wasting time, and he could still hear the laughter on the other side of the curtain.

"I have to memorize the lines; it's no easy task, but at least I can always improvise."

"Whoa, that's so cool, Kaji-kun. I mean—you're acting opposite Kaho-chan! I kind of envy you."

"I should thank my lucky stars for it."

Len dragged the utility ladder in frustration. What a useless conversation. The human ears seriously should be given the choice of what to hear and what to tune out. He should be working on the second movement by now, if only he didn't consent to help with the stupid play.

"I don't know," supplied Hihara-senpai thoughtfully, "But I'm not a stage actor material. I mean—tons of memorization—Oi, how 'bout you, Tsukimori?"

He shrugged and looked away.

"Why bother asking him? His mouth's frost-bitten ages ago."

"Ahaha. Oh well, how about you, Tsuchiura-kun?" asked Kaji.

"Tch. I don't act."

"Yeah?"

"He can't even pretend he's got a brain," Len snapped, unable to stop himself. "And you all seem to have a lot of free time."

"Hah," lashed the pianist, "A sharp tongue doesn't mean you have a keen mind. You want to fight, huh, Ice Cube?!"

"Whoa, calm down, Tsuchiura."

"Pardon me, but you're obviously mistaking me for someone who cares."

"Well, one should never argue with an idiot," muttered the pianist as he humored himself, "They drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience."

"Exactly. As much as possible I do not want to argue with you."

Kaji coughed to hide his ill-timed amusement, while Hihara-senpai openly threw his head back and laughed.

"Why you—get out of here!"

Now, at least, he had an excuse to leave the Auditorium. He could still practice before the school closed at six thirty. Without another word he strode out of the backstage.

"Next!"

Len raised his head and halted mid-stride as he noticed people scattered on the stage. He frowned, for he had assumed that practices were over because Kaji was already loafing with the others at the backstage.

"Hurry, hurry—hand him the script, we don't have much time!" cried Mirai-sensei dramatically from the platform. Someone shoved something in hands and pushed him to the middle of the stage. Len blinked.

"Act 2, scene 2, and go!"

He glanced distractedly at the papers in his hands.

"What are you waiting for? Why don't you deliver your lines?!"

He shook his head.

"I didn't come here to—"

"Shush! Just read from line 53!

"Forgive me, but I entered the stage by mistake," he announced calmly. "Please excuse me."

"Oh, for Kami's sake! You've already disrupted the flow of the audition—go on and read the lines!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you turn your back on me, boy!" screamed the teacher, and out of respect Len took a one-hundred eighty degree turn.

"Do not waste time! Hurry—line 112—"

His eyes scanned the page, and then his head snapped up.

"This—"

"I SAID READ IT!!!"

"—Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,

That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"

"O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,

That monthly changes in her circled orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

He spun around, and to his surprise saw Hino beside the 'tree.'

"Your line!" hissed Mirai-sensei.

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all.

Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,

Which is the God of my idolatry,

And I'll believe in thee."

Len took a deep breath.

"If my heart's dear love—"

"Well, do not swear.

This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,

May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet."

"Juliet!"

"I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu.

Anon, good nurse. –Sweet Montague, be true.

Stay but a little. I will come again."

Len shook his head and lowered the script to his waist, ready to hand it back and leave.

"You! Boy! Don't test my patience! Line 146 and go!"

He flinched at the threatening tone, and once again he raised the papers.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard,

Being in night, all this is but a dream,

Too flattering sweet to be substantial."

"Very good—wonderful speech pattern—Hino-san, line 186!"

She fidgeted on the stage, and she obviously felt every bit as uncomfortable as Len.

"I—shall forget, to have thee still stand there,

Rememb'ring how I love thy company."

'_This cannot be happening to me.'_

"Your line! For crying out loud, are we on a Sunday service that I have to bark for the responsorial psalm every time?!"

"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,

Forgetting any other home but this."

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow

That I shall say "Good night" till it be morrow."

"Move swiftly!!" cried Mirai-sensei, "Can't you read what the script asks for?"

"What?!" Len exclaimed in disbelief as he read the underscored stage direction. Hino's face turned pale, and she trembled slightly as she clutched her papers.

"Don't you give me that insolent tone," Mirai-sensei snapped coldly, and Len admitted that he finally met his match, "Let us see how you would enact the kissing scene."

"You can't possibly—"

"Oh, but I _can," _the teacher dismissed with a wave of a hand, "Of course I have to consider the lead actors' heights, etcetera etcetera; you should look _wonderful _together on stage. Go, go, GO!!"

His eyes scanned the crowd and he spied Tsuchiura, Kaji and Hihara-senpai beyond the curtains, their expressions a mixture of shock, amusement and disbelief.

"What are you waiting for? Kingdom come?! Move!"

He ran desperate fingers through his hair and turned to the teacher's direction.

"Mirai-sensei, I am not interested with—"

He felt pressure on his back as someone pushed him close to Hino. She gaped at him and Len cursed mentally.

"Why, don't you know how to read instructions?"

"You said it, sensei!"

"SILENCE!!"

He would do it quickly, he thought disdainfully, just to get everything over and done with. Tsuchiura and Hihara-senpai laughed together, obviously amused to the core as Mirai-sensei harassed him on stage. _'I don't have to actually do it,' _he thought defensively. Just lean over in the pretense of a—of a kiss—it was only an audition, after all, and his participation wasn't even intentional.

"You are _leaning?!_ That is your idea of a _kiss?! _But my dear boy, you have been cruelly misinformed!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

A fuse in his nerves snapped, and Len leaned away. He would not tolerate the humiliation any further, and it was the farthest he could let himself go. The laughter of the people rang in his ears, and with extreme loathing he flung the script to the floor.

"How—how dare you?!"

He raised a chin in an arrogant tilt, and then he strode out of the stage. He had never been so humiliated in his life, and at that very moment he cared about nothing else but to leave the damned place. Len ignored the people point-blank as they called after him—he would ask out of the play as soon as he gets to talk to Kanazawa-sensei, he thought furiously.

Tsukimori Len slipped out of the door, and then he walked stiffly back to the direction of the practice rooms.

---

Momentary silence reigned after Tsukimori-kun slammed the backstage door shut, and Kahoko bit her nails distractedly. Mirai-sensei had his left hand poised dramatically over his forehead, and she wished Tsuchiura-kun would stop snickering on the corner.

"No one—and I repeat NO ONE—" paused Mirai-sensei in a quivering, dramatic voice, "—walks out of my stage! How dare he throw my precious manuscripts on the floor?!"

Well, it was enough to embarrass anyone to death, thought Kahoko. Tsukimori-kun obviously walked on the stage by accident, and his store of patience must have run out when he got laughed at.

"—What is that rude boy's name?! Amou?"

"Er—Tsukimori Len-kun."

"Well, he's a handsome boy and he looks sufficiently good with our Juliet," he announced thoughtfully. "In terms of stage presence and articulation, he is the best of the bunch, and with his rudeness, I am certainly not letting him get away with this. Very well, call for the rest of the actors, Amou," he asked unnecessarily for almost all of the staff and actors were already gathered on stage, "I have our found our Cast B Romeo. Blue and red…Ah. Hino-san, you would still play Juliet, hmm?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to protest, but Mirai-sensei only turned his back on her. There was another round of disgusted and jealous mutterings, and Hino Kahoko groaned inwardly. What a life.

---

**Next Chapter:**

"Stop! STOP!!! Those are _real _swords, for crying out loud! Are you trying to kill each other?!"

"Well, neither can live while the other survives."

"SILENCE!! You—come here—Mercutio—"

"Wha? I never auditioned for any role!"

"Well, your antagonism towards each other seems genuine, so I reckon it would look very realistic on stage."

"Perhaps he should play the role of Tybalt," snapped a cold voice, "I would love to stab him to death."

"Alright, Tybalt it is."

"Hold on!!!"

---

**yee, i'm back! chapter freshly edited, but if you guys would still spot mistakes just let me know. hee. thanks for the generous reviews, love y'all! gahaha! magdalene darling--whooooo! ^*^**


	4. Romeo, Romeo and Juliet

to sakura taikyoko--haven't heard from you in a while. i'm sorry i had to post this. i've been waiting for a week. i guess you're busy, but i was kind of pressured to update. T_T but i do hope you're alright! hope you'd be around to beta-read the next chapter. ^-^

i keep on forgetting to include this: **standard disclaimers applied.** to my friends, you know who you are. pokes yunie ate andie allie ate joanne ate earlie l-chan *wink wink and waves hello to future readers* **go forth and multiply! ^-^**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

**LOL**

**Amou Nami, Journalist**

I had been surprised after Mirai-sensei, Director of the highly anticipated stage play 'Romeo and Juliet' (showing this school festival) announced that there would be another round of auditions for an understudy Romeo Montague. And you have _no _idea how surprised I was after hearing who got cast for who could probably be the most popular Shakespeare male character—Music Department student Year 2 Class 2 Tsukimori Len-kun!

'Ehhh,' you say, or perhaps 'Uso!' but it's true. After the rehearsals I asked Mirai-sensei what prompted him to cast the (reclusive) two-time concours champion for the role, but he only said the he "feels something good would come off it." Ehhh, I suppose Mirai-sensei secretly enjoys a cast of really good-looking boys—ehehe, kidding, sensei! But really, now. First Yunoki Azuma-sama (Music Department, Year 3 Class B) auditioned and got cast for the double role of Mercutio, and now—Tsukimori-kun. This moves me to speculate and wonder (and hope!) whether the rest of the concours participants would follow suit (think Shimizu-kun on stage, yaaay!) –now, it would make a _very _interesting column.

Going back, with Kaji Aoi-kun and Hino Kahoko-san (both from the General Education Department, Year 2 Class 2) on the mainstream, I cannot help but wonder how this unexpected second casting would turn out. There would be inevitable comparisons, of course. Imagine 1968's Whiting and Hussey versus 1996's DiCaprio and Danes. And of course, the interpretation to the overall stage presence to the acting and to the delivery—to the play in its entirety. Ah, I wonder how everything would turn out. I could write more about the auditions and on-going rehearsals, but since I have to meet my 350-word deadline, I'll be leaving the _juicier _bits for the next issues.

And so, with three of the (undeniably) hottest guys in the campus on the play, I wish Hino Kahoko-san good luck.

LOL. :D

---

Kanazawa Hiroto shook his head as he watched the self-proclaimed head of the so-called Yunoki Guards snap and argue with Amou on stage. Stupid girls—as much as he wanted out of the play, they wanted _in—_all in an effort to be closer to their beloved Yunoki Azuma-_sama._

'_He's too popular for his own good.'_

He lounged on the wooden chair just outside the stage as he waited for Mirai-sensei to finish working on Mizuno's scripts, and he fanned himself with the paper on which the director had written the theater rules and _his _obligations. Obligations, for Kami's sake. It was something that did not exist in Hiroto's dictionary—alright, so it does exist, but it was a word more often than not pointedly ignored.

"—and you should join us with the game sometime, Kaji-kun," a boisterous voice announced behind the curtains, and Hiroto twisted on his chair to take a good look. He didn't expect Hihara to turn up in the Auditorium; after the 'Tsukimori incident,' he'd decided that the key to a long, hassle-free, fruitful life stemmed from refraining to put his students' patience to test.

"Yeah, a three-on-three game would be fun."

He frowned as he heard Tsuchiura's deep voice agree with Hihara; now what are those two doing here?

"Yay, good idea! I could invite my older brother and his friends to join us—they have _nothing _on us, haha! And it probably won't hurt to make a bet against aniki!"

"Sometime when we're not up to our necks with deadlines and things to do," replied Kaji amiably, "And of course one-on-one matches won't hurt, too."

"'Course they won't," stated Tsuchiura somewhat smugly. "Besides, it's only a game."

"Yeah, a game," replied Hihara thoughtfully. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we could write—YAY, KANAYAN, I'VE FOUND YOUUU!!"

Hiroto sighed as Hihara jogged happily to where he sat; the boy was the last person he wanted to see now.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked in an effort to make him forget of the bet debt. "Huh?"

"Huh, didn't you request for the Oke Club to provide an ensemble for the play, Kanayan?"

"Uh—" How come he'd forgotten about it? "—I forgot. Well, how about Tsuchiura?"

"Hihara-senpai asked me to assume the role of pianist."

"Ah, the power of love," he snapped randomly, and the boys looked at him with open-mouthed puzzlement.

"What?"

"Heh heh, nothing, nothing."

Hihara straightened up suddenly, and his face broke into a wide grin.

"Yo, Kanayan, you owe me 2,000 yen! Pay up!!"

"I'm broke."

"Hoo—broke, eh! But I'm doing pretty well, so I'll waive half the money. When do you think you'll have the rest?"

"Relax," he replied lazily, "I just paid you 1,000 yen."

Kaji and Tsuchiura howled with laughter, and Hihara made a face.

"You're trying to outsmart me again! Geez, Kanayan, you've just received your paycheck! OI!!"

"SILENCE!!" screamed Mirai-sensei from below the stage, and he re-arranged his scarf delicately. "What's the racket all about?! What are you people howling like a pack of werewolves with sore-throats for?!"

"Ehehe, sorry, Mirai-sensei."

"Sorry!" he barked, "You're always sorry! Did you do as you're told?!"

Hiroto scowled, mentally kicking the teacher for speaking to him in front of the students as if he was still a five-year old. Mirai-sensei seemed to be on the mood for full-blast sermonizing, and he seemed to be the only subject available—the students had already scrambled out of his sight.

"Well—"

"You didn't look for a suitable Benvolio?!" he screamed, and truthfully Hiroto felt like snapping him an equally shrill and loud 'Silence!!'"

"That was all I asked of you, because you deal with students pretty well, and I thought perhaps you would be able to persuade someone to play the role of Benvolio. But apparently, your happy-go-lucky attitude got in the way—I should have known better than to—"

"GEEZ!" he interjected loudly, "I've found someone, alright? Stop it already!"

"Really?"

Hiroto had forgotten about the task, actually, but Heaven forbid that he'd tell Mirai-sensei just _that._ He would have to deal with looking for a student he could coax into agreeing to join the play later—anything to make the director shut up for the meantime.

"Well, where is he?"

"Um—"

"Well?"

"Ahehe."

"Goodness, I knew it! You aren't telling the truth! I cannot trust you with anything—"

He moved swiftly and grabbed Hihara by the neck—he was nearest to him, and so he dragged the surprised and disgruntled boy with him on stage.

"Here he is—I've found your Benvolio," he snapped in irritation. "Happy?"

---

"Here he is. I've found your Benvolio—"

Hihara Kazuki blinked in confusion as he stood on the stage before the nasty-tempered director. Kanayan still held his arm around his neck, and he felt like a bloody hostage being utilized as a shield against the police force.

"—happy?" Kanayan added, and Mirai-sensei raised an eyebrow and a hand to his chin.

"Hmmm. What is your name, boy?"

"Huh—um—Hihara Kazuki."

"You're obviously from the Music Department. Well, straighten up, please." Kanayan moved away from him, and he somewhat reluctantly stood straight. He looked around wildly, and then Mirai-sensei surveyed him with his black-rimmed spectacles.

"Hmm—so tall, that's good. Pretty good-looking boy, too," he muttered to himself, and then he flipped the pages of the folder he held in his hands. The teacher leaned against the platform and handed him a sheet of paper. Quietly he read 'Act 1 Scene 1' with the highlighted 'Benvolio' part and then he looked up in confusion. Why did Mirai-sensei hand him a copy of the script? And who on Earth is Benvolio? He opened his mouth to ask and protest, but then Kanayan moved forward and silenced him with a look.

'_Geez, what's going on?'_

"Kaji-kun? Kaji-kun! Someone call for him, please!"

The transfer student strode forward from the backstage, and Tsuchiura shrugged as Kazuki threw him a 'help me' glance. Kaji gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder that in turn did nothing to help calm his nerves, and Mirai-sensei clapped his hands in delight.

"Very good—Hihara-kun, read from Line 163, please."

"GAAAAHHH!! ME, BENVOLIO?!?!?!"

Mirai-sensei jumped in surprise, and he dramatically raised a hand to his heart. "My goodness, that must have reached 200 decibels!!"

Kazuki stared on the paper blankly—er—he was supposed to read what? Reading always equates to memorization as far as he was concerned, and so he warily shifted on stage.

"Well, are you going to read it or not?!"

'_For Kami's sake—'_

"Hihara-kun!!"

"Er—which line is it again?"

"Line 163."

'_Good morrow, cousin.'_

What _exactly _does 'morrow' mean? The words all looked strange to him; like reading Greek, and he doesn't even know a single Greek word. Goodness knows how he would be able to worm his way out of the mess Kanayan had so kindly created for him. He considered bailing out, but then he recalled how Mirai-sensei grilled Tsukimori mercilessly, and so he swallowed convulsively.

"Are we going to stand here all night?! My goodness, why are the auditioning actors all so reluctant to read the script?!"

'_Line 163, line 163—'_

"Oh—er—Good morrow, cousin."

Kaji moved forward with respect to stage blocking, and he replied, "Is the day so young?"

"But new struck nine."

"Ay me, sad hours seem long. Was that my Father that went hence so fast?"

"It was," Kazuki answered, and he marveled with the ease in which his reply sounded—it sounded…well, real—like he and Kaji were only conversing under 'normal' circumstances. "What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short."

"In love?"

"Out—"

"—of love?"

"Out of her favor where I am in love."

"Perfect!" cried Mirai-sensei happily as Kaji finished his line, and despite himself, Kazuki felt a surge of pride. So he can do—okay, probably not as well—but at least, he's proven that he can act opposite the famous transfer student. The easy friendliness between them produced an amiable setting, and provided a believable kinsman relationship.

"Wonderful! Sometimes you surprise me, Teacher Kanazawa," interjected Mirai-sensei, "You're capable of sensible decisions every now and then."

"Was that an insult or was that an insult?"

"Either way, it was. Amou?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Did the Tsukimori boy show up at the Drama Club office?"

Amou-san hesitated, and then she replied hastily, "Um, no, he didn't, sensei."

Kazuki reflected on the afternoon of Tsukimori's walk-out scene, and he wondered whether someone—_anyone—_would be able to convince the violinist to waste his time on stage—theater-wise. Such is Tsukimori's personality—he just cannot be reasoned with.

Mirai-sensei harrumphed indignantly. "I'll deal with him later. Everyone gather on stage—make room, make room—Everyone, let us welcome—Hihara, is it?—yes, Hihara-kun from the Music Department as Romeo's cousin Benvolio. Let us give him a round of applause!"

The realization that he _really _is going to play the role of Banvolio? Benvolio—struck him in the head, and Kazuki moaned inwardly. Nah, it was all a mistake—he isn't a stage actor material, remember?

"Anou, Hihara-senpai…Congratulations."

His cheeks burned as Kaho-chan congratulated him heartily. She looked really pretty with her hair coiled loosely back from her face, and her smile never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Whoever said that he isn't a stage actor material?!

"Well, well, enough of the jubilations," interjected Mirai-sensei loudly, "Hihara-kun, the rules would be explained to you later by Teacher Kanazawa. Our rehearsals run every afternoon—Monday to Friday—but of course during the final stage of the rehearsals I would be requiring all of you to show up during Saturdays and possibly Sundays, too. So if you are a member of any other group that has the same schedule as the rehearsals, I suggest that you talk to your superiors to straighten things out. I do not want unnecessary complications—I do not want half-hearted participation—I do not—"

"My participation is half-hearted!" interrupted Kanayan loudly, and Mirai-sensei threw him a dirty look.

"Teacher Kanazawa, a little responsibility would do you good."

"But I don't want any _more _responsibilities."

"That's your problem, not ours. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

Kazuki grinned as Mirai-sensei rolled his eyes in irritation—Kanayan can _never _win against the stage director. "Oh, never mind," he went on dismissively, "Now that all of you are here, I might as well discuss the continuation of our analysis for the benefit of Hihara-kun."

There was a murmur of dismay from staff and actors alike, but Kazuki felt rather elated as he sat on the floor beside Kaho-chan. He inched a little closer to the violinist, and he tried to ignore the fact that Kaji-kun had himself seated on her _other _side.

"So, in Romeo and Juliet," began Mirai-sensei dramatically, "Shakespeare creates a world of violence and generational conflict in which two young people fall in love and die because of that love. It is not simply that the families of Romeo and Juliet disapproves of the lovers' affection for each other; rather, the Montagues and the Capulets are on opposite sides in a blood feud and are trying to kill each other on the streets of Verona. In short, the movement of the story from love at first sight to the union of the lovers in death seems almost inevitable."

He listened raptly to the teacher's explanation as he slowly paced the platform—he never dreamed he'd be interested in a Shakespeare play—in _any _play, for that matter, and he tried hard not to let his mind dwell on the 'kissing scene' that he had witnessed before at the dressing room.

"—we are never told what the families are fighting about or fighting for; in this sense the feud is both causeless and goal-less. Shakespeare's first words insist not on the _differences_ between the two families, but on their _similarity; _they are two households 'both alike in dignity.' Later, after Prince Escalus has broken up the street brawl, they are 'in penalty alike.' Ironically, then, they are not fighting over the differences—"

A movement beside him made Kazuki turn to his left; he smiled as Kaho-chan's head swayed, and her eyes fluttered as she tried to fight the sleepiness that threatened to overcome her. Kazuki reached out and gently laid her head against his shoulder, and she leaned against him without complain. He felt several students'—including Kaji's—eyes on him and he struggled not to cause unnecessary movement that would wake her up.

The teacher droned on, but Kazuki dutifully listened to him. Mirai-sensei could blabber on for days and he couldn't care less.

"—so, generally, feuding reinforces male identity—loyalty to one's male ancestors—at the same time that it clarifies the social structure: servants fight with servants, young noblemen with young noblemen, old men with old men—Amou! What are you snooping with that camera for?!"

The journalist grinned sheepishly as she murmured an apology and then winked at him playfully. At the same time, Kaho-chan jerked up from the shrill cry, looked around in bewilderment, and her cheeks flamed as she realized where she just leaned. Kazuki gave her a small smile.

"Gah, I'm sorry, Hihara-senpai—" she began, and then she paused as Mirai-sensei raised his voice above the noise.

"Silence!! Well then, a word to the wise—"

"A word to the wise ain't necessary," interjected Kanayan with a grin, "It's the stupid ones who need all the advice."

"A word to Teacher Kanazawa, then," snapped Mirai-sensei rudely, and the rest of the students laughed as the happy-go-lucky teacher made a face. "You really know what to say to ruin my day!! Humph, never mind. Take care, everyone! See you all tomorrow!"

The students began to stand up and leave in eagerness, and Kazuki shook his head.

"It's alright, Kaho-chan. Are you going home straight after this?"

"Um, yes, I feel really tired—I could do with an early night in bed."

"Well, can I walk you—"

"Hihara-kun! May I speak with you for a moment? You need to fill this form up."

Oh, snap.

"Hino-san," murmured Kaji politely, "I'll help you up."

"Oh, thank you."

Kaho-chan leaned against him gratefully, and then she sighed as she stretched her arms weakly. "Thanks for offering to walk me to the station, Kaji-kun."

"Oh, don't mention it. Anything for Hino-san."

"HIHARA-KUN!!"

Kaho-chan smiled at him. "Um, we'll go ahead, Hihara-senpai. Take care, alright?"

"Yeah," he replied with a forced smile. "You too."

"Hihara-senpai,"

"Kaji."

He watched them walk away, and Kazuki felt a sudden yearning to play his part, and play it well. Feuding, huh?

'_Well, I'm in.'_

---

"_Calling for the attention of Tsukimori Len-kun of the Music Department Year 2 Class A, please proceed to the Drama Club office shortly after class. Calling for the attention of Tsukimori Len-kun of the Music Department Year—'_

Len cursed inwardly, and his lips tightened into a thin line as the voice on the intercom repeated the announcement meant to be heard by the entire Seiso Gakuen population. Whether he was supposed to laugh or feel irritated at his being summoned to the Drama Club office—he didn't know. His eyes on his scores, he bent down to work with the determination of at least finishing transposing the pieces before heading home. A piece of paper fluttered in front of him, and despite himself, Len looked up.

"Wow, Tsukimori. Who would have thought that you're interested in the _colorful _world of theater arts?"

Len pointedly ignored his classmates as they proceeded to insult him with jibes about his 'audition.' Just why won't people leave him alone? His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"So. Romeo Montague, huh. And I thought if there was a role you would be able to play it would be Arnold Schwarzenegger's. You don't need acting skills or emotion to play the terminator, after all. Come to think of it, if _you _like theater, then _you_ must like ballet! How about a future role as the swan lake princess, huh, Ice Cube?"

"Step out of the way," he snapped. "You're blocking the window."

"Why, are you writing a letter? To whom? Your imaginary friend?"

The bully's cronies laughed, and Len calmly collected his scores. He took his time to shove them inside his clear folder, and then he drew up to his superior height arrogantly. Funny how four boys stepped back as he swept them with a cold gaze.

"Yes. And my imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems."

"Why you—"

Len ignored them, and he side-stepped to avoid his ogling classmates. He had been turned into an overnight laughing sensation, and all because of the stupid article that the equally stupid journalist had published and distributed. His mind drifted back to the Auditorium scene just the day before, and he stamped on his thoughts ruthlessly. With increasing speed, he made his way down the stairs and out of the Music Department building.

"Tsukimori."

He looked up as someone caught his attention, and then he bowed down respectfully at the Science teacher.

"Good afternoon, Sawaki-sensei."

"Are you headed to the Drama Club office? Let's go together; I have papers to submit to Mirai-sensei."

His face paled, and he shook his head.

"I am headed home, sensei."

"Eh? But I heard the announcement earlier. You better come with me."

"Sensei—"

The teacher fixed him a reproachful glance.

"Tsukimori, I know that the theater business is not your cup of tea and you probably have more important matters on hand, but you do _not _trifle with Mirai-sensei. I suggest that we both head to the Club office and there you could settle your differences with him. You cannot ignore this for several months, can you? I've read the article."

Given his temperament, he probably can—he's headed out of Japan in a few months' time, anyway. But Mirai-sensei is still a teacher, and his upbringing warred with his personal stand on the subject. Len sighed as he grasped the handle of his violin case tightly—the teacher _does _have a point.

Without another word, he followed Sawaki-sensei to the direction of the Main Building.

---

"Oi, Brocollio, help me carry these antique boxes!"

"Geez, Kanayan. Stop calling me stupid names," retorted the olive-green haired boy. "You're the one who got me into this!"

"Hooo, the hypocritical pig complains. As if you're not secretly happy that you get to spend every afternoon with Hino."

"I—wahehe."

"Yo, Tsuchiura, this one's quite heavy—lend us a hand, will ya?"

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou looked up from where he slumped on the backstage chair, and he eyed the antique boxes reproachfully.

"What are those boxes for?" he inquired curiously. "And where are you going to put them?"

"Humph," huffed Kanazawa-sensei, "Mirai-sensei had me drag them from the costume room. I think these have something to do with the props."

"Yay, props?" interjected Hihara-senpai loudly. "Let's see what kinda props, then."

"Good idea—lift on the other side, Tsuchiura—one, two, three—"

The three of them coughed as dust particles greeted them after they've finally lifted the lid. Hihara-senpai waved his blazer about, and they peered inside the box after the dust had settled.

An assortment of shields, armors and swords glinted on the light of the fluorescent lights, and Ryou bent to pick one up.

"Wow, it's quite heavy."

"D'you reckon—whoa, these are _real _swords?"

"Uh-huh—I wonder how much one of these would fetch at a junk shop."

"Geez, Kanayan—"

The door to the backstage opened, and a Music Department teacher strode to their direction.

"—you can wait here, Tsukimori. I still have to discuss something with Mirai-sensei after submitting these papers. You'd probably prefer to talk to him in private. Oh—good afternoon, Kanazawa-sensei. I've been told that Mirai-sensei proceeded here. Where can I find him?"

"Er—he's at the costume room, Sawaki-sensei."

"You should come with me, too. This has something to do with the play."

"Oh, alright," replied Kanazawa-sensei unwillingly. "Hihara—Tsuchiura—take these boxes to the dressing room, okay?"

"Wooshooo!"

"Kanazawa-sensei, I'm in a hurry—"

"Er—" he paused and thrust the heavy sword on Tsukimori's hands without warning. "Hold it for me, Tsukimori. I shall inspect it later. Ohoho."

And with that he marched off to the direction of the hall that leads to the costume room.

Hihara-senpai caught his eye, and they looked at each other awkwardly; Ice Cube pointedly ignored them as he stood stiffly beside the curtains.

"You're back, huh, Ice Cube?"

"…"

"Were you able to secure kissing lessons?"

Hihara-senpai made a gurgle of amusement. Ryou could see the throbbing vein on Tsukimori's temple, and he grinned wickedly.

"Look," retorted the violinist coldly, "I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce."

"Yeah?" he mocked, "And I'd like to screw your brains out."

"I'd like to screw your brains out," mimicked Tsukimori contemptuously, "but it appears someone beat me to it."

"Wahahahahaha!"

"Why you—"

Ryou raised a hand and brandished the sword on the other boy's direction. Tsukimori striked back instinctively, and the following seconds heard the sound of metal clacking on each other. Ryou's sword slashed through the dark curtain—Hihara-senpai whooped and twisted out of the way. With the other boy's violin case forgotten on the floor, they swished the swords about like a pair of medieval swordsmen belonging to enemy kingdoms, and just then the door to the backstage opened with a bang.

Ryou looked up—an evident mistake—Tsukimori's sword slashed through the arm of his blazer, and Mirai-sensei screamed bloody murder as he posed to retaliate.

"Stop! STOP!!! Those are _real _swords, for crying out loud! Are you trying to kill each other?!"

"Yes," was their simultaneous reply, and then with indignant harrumphs, they both looked away.

"Well?"

"Neither can live while the other survives."

"SILENCE!! Goodness, whatever happened to the curtains?!"

Ryou lowered his eyes to the floor as he turned the sword guiltily with both hands. "You can send in the bill," he muttered sheepishly.

"For two pins I will!" barked Mirai-sensei. "If you've got no more sense than to pick up innocent swords and fight here, you deserve to have to pay for the damage!"

Kanazawa-sensei entered the backstage, and he stared beadily at the crowded party.

"Eh? What's going on?"

"I asked you to move these boxes to the dressing room! Why did you leave them lying around?! Irresponsibility got the better of you again!!"

"Whoa, whoa—how come everything's my fault? Whatever happened—"

"SILENCE!! You—Tsukimori boy—you've been ignoring my summons! No, don't even think of asking out of the play after this incident. You are going to play Romeo Montague. DO NOT TRIFLE WITH ME!! You—come here—Mercutio—"

Ryou looked around as Mirai-sensei shifted his gaze in his direction, and he pointed at himself in turn.

"Huh? Me?"

"WHO ELSE CAN IT BE?!"

"Wha?!" he exclaimed in surprise, "I never auditioned for any role!"

"Well, your antagonism towards each other seems genuine, so I reckon it would look very realistic on stage."

"But Mirai-sensei—"

"SILENCE!! That is your punishment for playing with potentially murderous weapons. You are going to play the role of an understudy Mercutio—Yunoki-kun is a senior; I understand how busy he is."

Tsukimori threw him a dirty look, and Ryou cast him an equally dirty one.

"Well, what is your name?"

"Er—Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. But sensei—I can't—I'm a member of the soccer team and we practice mostly every afternoon—"

Mirai-sensei's nostrils flared.

"Consider yourself in detention every afternoon for a month and a half. You brought this upon yourself. What do you say, Tsukimori-kun?"

"…"

"IF I ASK YOU A _DIRECT_ QUESTION YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A _DIRECT_ ANSWER!!"

Tsukimori flinched ever so slightly. Funny how Mirai-sensei had the power to disconcert the Ice Cube.

"Perhaps…he should play the role of Tybalt," he snapped coldly. "I would love to stab him to death."

Kanazawa-sensei howled with laughter at that point, and Ryou wondered what was so funny with him getting cast for some random role. Unless it was a freaking lame-ass character, of course. He took another fleeting glance at Tsukimori, only his face this time had a hint of smugness in it. Ryou considered giving his sword a mighty swing to decapitate the Ice Cube on the spot, and just then Mirai-sensei stalked past all of them.

"Alright, Tybalt it is."

"Hold on!!"

"Silence! Not another word from you, greenhead, or you're in trouble. Try me. Everyone to the stage—we have to rehearse immediately—WHAT?! Do you want me to drag you out one by one?!"

Hihara-senpai jumped off the box and followed Mirai-sensei in a swift trot. With a defeated sigh Kanazawa-sensei followed them, leaving the pianist and the violinist alone at the spacious backstage.

"You're dead, Ice Cube," he muttered dangerously as Tsukimori half-slammed the sword inside the box and proceeded to pick the violin case up.

"So are you," replied Tsukimori with as much contempt as he could muster in a tone that was almost a whisper as he then stalked past Ryou to the stage. "So are you."

---

**Next chapter:**

"Perfectionist my foot—you filthy hypocrite."

"At least I'm consistent."

"Yeah? And I've read in a book that consistency is the final recourse of the unimaginative."

"Refuge, _fool."_

"Whatever. Besides, the only truly consistent people are dead."

"Shut up."

"YOU _GUYS _SHUT UP!! Step aside, step aside—Remove your trunk of a body from the stage, please, Tsuchiura-kun—Let us start rehearsing on the scene of Benvolio and Mercutio. Watch your step, Hihara-senpai—wet paint—ehh, was that your perfume, Kaji-kun? Smells nice."

"Yay, thank you, Amou-san."

"Nice perfume indeed. But must you marinate in it?"

"Ah, if you can't be kind, Yunoki-senpai, at least have the decency to be vague."

"Come between us, good Benvolio—"

"Huh?"

"—my wits faints."

"GAAAAAHH!! YUNOKI!!"

---


	5. Special Chapter

_sort of follows the plot of something to believe in, but is in no way part of the series. :3 written actually for the story, but ideas went berserk and ended up like this, haha._

—

Hihara Kazuki scribbled something on his notepad and turned to Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, ready to ask if the pianist could think of anything else they needed to get from the Costume Room when Kanazawa Hiroto suddenly walked swiftly into the room.

Both Hihara and Tsuchiura glanced up at their notoriously lazy sensei as the man looked around for a moment. When Kanazawa's eyes fell on Hihara's pen, he walked over and said, "Your pen. Give it to me."

Hihara blinked and looked down at his pen before shaking his head. "I can't."

The teacher frowned before shaking a folder in the trumpet-player's face. "Look, I'm _supposed_ to hand this back to _Mirai-sensei_ in five minutes, now give me your pen."

The grass green-haired boy gave his teacher an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Kanayan, but this is my lucky pen. I can't just let anyone use it."

"Your lucky...what are you talking about?" the teacher asked in irritation.

Hihara pressed the pen close to his head and said, "It brings me all kinds of good fortune. I couldn't possibly let it go, even for such a short time..."

Looking a little exasperated, Kanazawa narrowed his eyes before digging in his pocket and pulled out a bill. He slammed it down on the notepad the boy was holding up and gave Hihara an expectant look. "I'll give it back to you," he growled.

Sighing heavily, the trumpet-player reluctantly handed over the pen and watched as the teacher stalked out of the room.

"I didn't know that was your lucky pen," Tsuchiura commented.

Hihara Kazuki shrugged and pocketed the money with a grin. "Neither did I."

—

When Hino Kahoko stepped into the Boys' Dressing Room as per a certain willful senpai's orders, she scowled to see him looking at his reflection in the window and preening himself. Grunting, she walked to his desk and decidedly heaved a heavy sigh.

"Kahoko...Why do you think such an intelligent, gorgeous, and _extraordinary_ man such as myself is still single?"

Turning, she saw that he was looking at her reflection in the glass. With practiced patience she said, "Perhaps you just need to learn to be more modest...Yunoki-senpai."

He seemed to think about that for a moment, then said, "I've often thought about cultivating modesty, but I just haven't had the time..."

She frowned. "Really? What have you been busy with?" She had to ask because he obviously hadn't been busy with his manuscripts.

Kahoko watched his reflection grin and he said, "I've been too busy thinking about myself, of course."

Making a sound of exasperation, Hino Kahoko rolled her eyes and started for the door. "I think you've found your answer, senpai," she growled.

—

**ooc much? haha, anyway, i hope you had fun. :3 **just a small, special chapter for making you guys wait for an update. T.T** i...i promise i didn't die or give up. i've just been overworked with, well, work. going to try and keep the updates a little more regular. so don't give up on me.**

also i'm finding it a bit harder not to repeat myself. but i shall do my best. :3


End file.
